Elijah Wood
Elijah Wood is an American actor who portrays Ryan Newman in Wilfred (U.S. TV Series). He is best known for his roles in the Lord of The Rings films. Biography Widely regarded as one of the most gifted actors of his generation, Elijah Wood continues to challenge himself with roles spanning the spectrum of style and genre. In addition to Wilfred, Elijah was recently seen among an ensemble cast in Celeste and Jesse Forever, a Rashida Jones and Will McCormack film that was screened at the 2012 Sundance Film Festival. He plays a metrosexual co-worker of "Celeste." Sony Pictures will be releasing the film this August. Last December, Elijah wrapped production on Franck Khalfoun's re-make of the thriller Maniac. He stars as “Frank Zito,” a serial killer who works in an antique shop that sells mannequins, and preys on women after years of abuse from his mad mother. Elijah also recently wrapped production in New Zealand on Peter Jackson's The Hobbit where he will be reprising his role as "Frodo." He has also completed work as "Ben Gunn" in Stewart Harcourt's adaptation of Robert Louis Stevenson's Treasure Island alongside Eddie Izzard and Donald Sutherland. The two-part, four-hour miniseries aired on SKY TV in the UK in December 2011 and on the SyFy channel in the U.S. in 2012. Alan Moloney is producing with Steve Barron directing. Elijah was also seen in the short Fight for your Right Revisited directed by Adam Yauch and starring John C. Reilly and Seth Rogen, which premiered in Sundance this year. Elijah can be heard lending his voice alongside Robin Williams and Pink in the sequel Happy Feet 2, and as “Beck” in Tron: Uprising, due out in 2012. He was also seen in Galt Niederhoffer's The Romantics opposite an all-star cast including Katie Holmes, Josh Duhamel, Anna Paquin, Malin Ackerman and Adam Brody. The film premiered at the 2010 Sundance Film Festival. In 2009, Elijah gave his voice to the Shane Acker animated film 9 produced by Tim Burton. The Focus Features film tells the story of a post-apocalyptic nightmare in which all of humanity is threatened. The film was released on 9-9-09 and co-stars Jennifer Connelly and John C. Reilly. Elijah made an indelible mark in the trilogy of films based on J.R.R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings in the lead role of the hobbit, "Frodo Baggins." Directed by Peter Jackson, the films The Fellowship of the Ring, The Two Towers, and Return of the King were all critically lauded as well as box office record setters. In addition, Return of the King won the Academy Award® for Best Picture as well as 11 Academy Awards in all, tying Titanic for the record. The series of films also starred Viggo Mortensen, Cate Blanchett, Ian McKellan and Sean Astin. Additional credits include Oxford Murders, opposite John Hurt; Paris, je t'aime; Day Zero; George Miller's animated film Happy Feet; Emilio Estevez's Bobby; Liev Schreiber's Everything is Illuminated; Michel Gondry's critically acclaimed Eternal Sunshine of The Spotless Mind; Lexi Alexander's Hooligans; Frank Miller's graphic novel Sin City; Ang Lee's The Ice Storm; Martin Duffy's independent film The Bumblebee Flies Away; Jeffrey Porter's Try Seventeen; Ash Wednesday and James Toback's Black and White. Eljah is an active member and supporter of The Art of Elysium, a non-profit organization founded in 1997 that encourages working actors, artists and musicians to voluntarily dedicate their time and talent to children who are battling serious medical conditions. The Art of Elysium provides artistic workshops in acting, art, comedy, fashion, music, radio, songwriting and creative writing. He currently resides in Los Angeles. Category:US Actors